


charming

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ironwood POV, M/M, Originally Posted to Tumblr, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: James absently wondered if Qrow’s charm was something innate or if it was a mere side effect of Ozpin’s magic.





	charming

James was at that point of being around Qrow where everything felt very warm, like Qrow himself had a warm light surrounding him and drawing everyone else in. James took a sip from his champagne flute while Qrow leaned against a pillar and charmed Atlas high society.

James absently wondered if Qrow’s charm was something innate or if it was a mere side effect of Ozpin’s magic. Qrow sipped from his own champagne flute and James knew men and women and others alike were watching the way he swallowed it and knew he was no different. Qrow was…

_Enchanting._

Qrow made his way back over to James and sat his hip against the table James was sitting at. He leaned back on his hands, cocked his head to the side, and smirked down at him. James could feel everyone’s eyes on them, knew anyone paying close enough attention could see the harsh way he swallowed when faced with that gaze. Qrow’s pupils dilated slightly.

“Care to dance, General?” he purred. James smiled back, showing off too many teeth to be taken as anything pleasant.

“Of course, Mr. Branwen,” he replied.


End file.
